1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a structure for connecting the ends of exhaust pipes which is directed to preventing vibrations of exhaust pipes within an exhaust system of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connecting structure of the type described above is conventionally known in which, as shown in FIG. 3, adjacent ends of a pair of exhaust pipes 11 and 12 are connected and fastened 15 by means of a bellows pipe 13, the outer surface of the bellows pipe 13 being covered with a cylindrically-formed metallic net 14.
However, in this conventional connecting structure, the bellows pipe 13 and the cylindrically-formed metallic net 14 are usually formed of a thin material because the bellows pipe 13 needs to be formed in a wave-like expandable form and the portion which includes the cylindrically-formed metallic net 14 needs to be made flexible. As a result of this, the mechanical strength of the connecting structure deteriorates, causing it to crack or break or allowing exhaust gas to leak due to fatigue caused by vibration during usage or an external impact such as flying stones.